Christmas
by hermin22
Summary: Hermione is spending a very special Christmas... MMAD with much Hermione in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas**

It was the day before Christmas holidays and the castle was covered in heavy snow. Most of the pupils were excited about the break. Hogwarts would be shut down this year for the holidays to renew some of the wards and everybody would be spending Christmas at home with their families. Harry would enjoy the holidays at the Burrow with Ron and his family, and only Hermione would be alone. Her parents would visit an aunt in the USA and Hermione didn't want to go with them. Not that her parents were sorry about it. She had become a stranger to them since she started attending Hogwarts and there was nothing she could do about it.

The young woman spent her last evening in the library, reading a book about Transfiguration when she heard the familiar voice of her headmaster.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I trust everything is all right." The legendary Albus Dumbledore stood right beside her, smiling gently, wearing his favourite night blue robe and his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Yes, thank you Professor. I'm just enjoying the silence." Hermione sat a little straighter in her armchair, knowing that there was more to come.

"I see. I wondered if I might have a word with you in my office." His eyes suddenly seemed to lose a bit of that twinkle.

Hermione stood up immediately, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Of course, Professor. Did I… I mean…hm…"

Seeing his student's distress the old man chuckled slightly. "No, my dear. You've done nothing wrong. Why is it that everyone thinks there is something wrong when I just want to talk? "

Hermione knew that the question was rhetorical, but the answer left her mouth before she could stop it. "Because there usually _is_ something wrong when you want to talk with a student."

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You sound very much like a certain Transfiguration mistress I know. She told me just the same."

He offered her his arm and they slowly made their way to his office.

-----------------

Being led to a small sitting area in front of the fire, Hermione sat down nervously, watching her headmaster conjuring two cups of hot chocolate.

"Now Miss Granger, I think you, unlike any other person here at Hogwarts, already know that your Professor McGonagall and I are in a relationship?"

The young woman couldn't look him in the eyes and blushed a deep shade of pink. "Well, I didn't know for sure, but I thought that much."

"It's all right Miss Granger. I trust you with our little secret, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I'm going to ask you a huge favour and I want you to know that I won't think any differently of you, should you choose not to do it." He looked at her very seriously.

Hermione could only nod. She was not comfortable at all with this situation and the headmaster began to scare her.

"You know that Hogwarts will be shut for the holidays and Professor McGonagall and I will spend Christmas at our manor. What you can't know is that she usually is very tired at this time of the year and needs as much rest as she can get. As you may have noticed your Professor is still suffering from the stunners that were cast upon her, and despite what she wants to make us all believe, she is not well. She needs care and that is where the problem lies. Sadly I need to spend many hours renewing the wards at Hogwarts and can't be there for her all day. I don't want her to be on her own during the holidays and I know she is very fond of you. That is why I ask you now if you would consider spending Christmas with us in our manor."

"Oh, well… I'd love to spend Christmas with Professor McGonagall and you." Hermione felt very relieved. No one was dead or hurt and she would not be alone during the holidays, but spending time with her two favourite professors instead.

"Are you sure?" He smiled reassuringly, wanting her to know that whatever decision she'd make would be all right.

"Yes, I'm very sure!" The young woman smiled brightly, wondering if Professor McGonagall knew of her husband's plans.

"Wonderful. Now we have little obstacle to master." The twinkling was back in his eyes as he looked at her hesitantly.

"Yes?" Of course there would be a catch in it…

"I don't think it would be wise to tell your Professor that you are coming over for Christmas to look after her, would it?" He sipped his cocoa, giving her time to let the new information sink in.

Hermione was deep in thought for a while. She didn't like the idea of lying to her beloved professor, but she knew the headmaster was right.

"No Professor, it certainly wouldn't. What can we tell her though?"

"I'm not sure, Miss Granger." Of course he knew what he'd like to tell her. The truth. That she needed Hermione as much as Hermione needed her this Christmas.

"Hm… maybe we could make it about me. That I don't want to be alone over the holidays or something." The young woman felt much better, knowing that she wouldn't exactly lie to her mentor.

"Yes, I think that sounds responsible. It'll be best if you take the train tomorrow and I'll come and pick you up at four." He smiled at the girl that so desperately tried not to lie to his wife. 'She really is a bright young witch. No wonder Minerva is so very fond of her.'

Hermione nodded in agreement and stood up, heading for the door. "Good night Professor Dumbledore."

"Good night, my dear. Sleep well," he said as he followed her to close the door.

--------------

Hermione didn't bother unpacking her belongings. Soon Professor Dumbledore would come to pick her up.

Exactly twenty minutes later he apparated with a small _'pop'_directly into the living room, where his young student was sitting, reading a book.

"Ah, Miss Granger are you ready?" he greeted smiling gently at her.

Hermione stood up at once, eager to get away from this lonely house. "Yes sir. I didn't unpack. How do we get there?"

"We'll apparate," he said cheerfully, grabbing the young woman's bag. "Just hold on to me."

A few seconds later Hermione found herself in a small room with beautiful furniture.

"This is your room, Miss Granger. Do you want to unpack first or shall we inform my wife of your presence?"

"I think I want to meet Professor McGonagall first." Hermione replied nervously.

"It's all right Miss Granger. She will be delighted to see you." He patted her shoulders soothingly. "Come on."

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Please review! __…and thank you my dearest beta!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione followed the old man as he led the way to the living room, her heartbeat increasing with every step. When they entered the wonderful decorated room she saw her professor sitting in a comfortable armchair reading a book, looking very relaxed. She didn't even turn her head when they entered the room.

"Minerva my dear", he greeted her softly, stepping behind her and giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

She closed her eyes in response. "Hello love."

Albus Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the young woman, standing in the middle of the room, somewhat lost.

"Look my dear," he said facing his wife again, "I have a little surprise for you."

Minerva opened her eyes immediately, turning around. She knew her husbands surprises were always very…. well, interesting.

And then she saw her.

"Miss Granger, what are you… Albus what is he meaning of this!?" Her voice sounded cold as a midwinter's night, when she turned her attention towards her husband. "How could you do such a thing, without asking me first!"

Albus flinched at the fury in her eyes. This is not going well.

"And what about.." she gestured between them.

"She knows, Min. I didn't tell her, she figured it out herself. She is a bright young lady. I invited her to stay with us over the holidays. " It was then that he noticed that Hermione wasn't in the room anymore and he mentally cursed himself for telling his wife with his student being present. He should have foreseen her reaction.

Following her husbands look, Minerva became aware of the girls absence, too. "Where is she?"

"Getting her things, I presume." His voice was very firm now.

"Why would she do that? This is about _you_ not informing me about such important things and not about _her_ staying here." The older woman asked in confusion.

"Minerva, I invited her because her parents left her alone for Christmas and I thought both of you would enjoy each others company. Do you know that you're the only adult she confides in? I didn't tell you that I invited her, because I wanted to surprise you. If I had known that you would react this way I wouldn't have done it of course. I'm sorry about that, and I'm even sorrier that Hermione is the mourner." His voice sounded very sad now. "Was that really necessary, Minerva? You could have yelled at me later. I brought her here because she feels alone and not wanted by her parents and now you made her feel that you don't want her either, at the very first moment at our house."

Minerva felt dreadful, realising how much her outburst must have hurt the young woman she loved so dearly. Of course she was delighted at the thought of spending time with Hermione; she just lost her temper about her husband making important decisions without her.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't mean yelling at you and I didn't mean hurting Hermione. I was just so… I don't know. I'm tired and my chest hurts and I don't know if I can be strong for Hermione. " She sighed, approaching her husband slowly.

He took her in his arms immediately. "I know, Min. I know. It's all right," he softly reassured her, while holding her close. "She doesn't need you to be strong for her, you know? She needs you as her friend and not as her Professor. And maybe you'll find strength in one another. "

He felt her nod against his chest. "I need to speak with Hermione." She stepped out of her husbands loving arms, heading for the upstairs guestroom.

When Hermione didn't respond to her knocks, the older witch entered the room carefully, finding her young student already dressed in her coat with her bag in her hand, staring out of the window. She didn't turn around, not wanting her professor to see her tears.

Minerva sat on the bed, facing her students back. "Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to give you the feeling that you're not welcome. I was just mad at Albus for not asking me and I lost my temper."

The older woman waited for her student to respond, but the girl resumed staring out of the window silently.

"Please, Hermione say something." Her voice sounded pleading now.

There was a long pause and just when Minerva was about to say something she heard the young woman respond quietly. "I want to go home, Professor."

"Hermione please stay. I don't want you to go. Please look at me." Minerva swallowed hard when her student finally obeyed. She was prepared for the girl's anger and even for the tears, but not for the hurt in her eyes that looked so utterly defeated. The older witch fought her own tears now, knowing that she had caused this.

"I doubt it, Professor. There is nothing to worry about anyway." Her voice sounded completely emotionless.

"Oh Hermione, please don't doubt that I want you here. I really do and I'd love spending Christmas with you." She stood up and gathered the crying girl in her arms, letting her own tears fall. Hermione didn't relax into the embrace as she normally would have and Minerva released her after a few moments.

The older woman was at a loss for words and more than glad when she heard her husband enter the room.

"Dinner is almost ready, ladies. Min, would you give me a moment with our Hermione please?" He looked into his wife's eyes, a silent understanding passing between them. Minerva nodded and left quietly.

"Come and sit with me Hermione," he said as he set on the bed, looking older than Hermione had ever seen him. The young witch followed his wish, but didn't look at him.

"My dear child, I'm so sorry." He caught his student by surprise when he took her hand in his, facing her. "You must believe me, everything she said earlier had nothing to do with you, even when it felt like that, and I know it did. It wasn't even about me either, you know? Everything she said just reflected her own fear, I'm afraid."

He saw his students doubting and questioning eyes and answered her unasked question.

"Let me try to explain. Your Professor is forced to constantly play the role of the strict spinster and deputy headmistress in her every day life and that is very exhausting to her. And than Umbridge this year… This is her only refuge, Hermione. The only place where she can be soft and weak if she wants to, where she can show her marriage openly. She needs this time desperately to recover form the school year, especially this year. When I brought you here, she felt like I betrayed all what this home means. That is why she reacted the way she did. She needed a few moments to remember, that you're not just any student, but a young woman she holds very close to her heart. She wants you here Hermione, as much as I do. She needs you. Please don't go."

He looked at her expectedly, hoping she would understand despite her youth. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he saw her nodding. This time she caught him by surprise when she leant forward, but her recovered fast enough to open his arms for her and hold her to his chest, with one hand cradling her head as she cried again. "Shh, my dearest child. I'm so glad you're staying. It's all right. Everything will be alright. Shhh"

He held her until she calmed down, savouring the feeling of being a comfort for the young witch. The undeviating trust of a child like Hermione is a precious gift, rarely given to someone else than parents, which he thought he'd never receive, being childless.

"Professor, "she interrupted his train of thought, "I think dinner is ready."

He chuckled at her sudden change of subject. "Yes dear, I think you're quite right."

----------

Dinner was a very quiet event. Albus tried his very best to keep a conversation going, and Hermione answered politely, but she wouldn't offer a question herself or look at Minerva. She excused herself immediately after dinner.

"She didn't even look at me, Albus." The older woman was close to tears again, knowing that there is nothing she could do now to make Hermione feel better. She'd have to wait for the girls forgiveness, hoping that she would forgive her.

"Give her time, love. It was an eventful day for all of us." He smiled tenderly at her, covering her small hand with his.

---------

Hermione lay in her bed, pretending to be asleep, when she heard someone enter her room carefully. She really didn't want to speak with anyone right now.

Feeling someone sitting down on her bed, the girl held her breath for a moment.

"My dear child, I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I'm so very sorry I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione felt her heart melt, hearing her mentor's sad voice and feeling the older woman's hand stroking her cheek.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," she whispered when she lent forward to give her student a soft kiss on the forehead.

The young woman felt a sudden wetness on her cheek and knew that her mentor must have been crying. She whispered a soft "how could I not forgive you" when she heard the door being closed. "I love you, too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! And THANK YOU to my dearest BETA! 


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Hermione nor Minerva slept well that night, both realizing that they overreacted and thinking about how the other would feel in the morning. Only Albus had a restful and pleasant night, dreaming of sherbet lemons and hot chocolate.

Minerva was the first to get up very early while it was still dark outside, deciding that her time could be better spent preparing breakfast. Knowing she would have trouble getting to the kitchen in her condition she sighed in frustration and grabbed the walking stick she had placed under the bed. She had refused to use it at Hogwarts two month ago, against Poppy's strict advice and her husband's wishes, but after nights like this when she felt her hurting chest more than usual and when she was tired and feeling sad and weak like now, she knew she had no choice.

Albus was the first to join her in the kitchen, wearing dark blue pyjamas with blinking stars on it. He saw the abandoned walking stick immediately, concern flickering in his eyes, bur he knew better than asking his wife right now, so he simply kissed her forehead gently and sat across from her.

It was only a few seconds later when Hermione entered the room. "Good morning professors."

"Good morning Hermione. I trust you slept well" Albus greeted cheeringly.

The young woman bit a 'do I look like I slept well' back and smiled shyly at Minerva, indicating that she was not angry anymore.

The older woman released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and smiled back.

Seeing her professor's reaction, Hermione sat down, feeling much better than she had a few moments ago.

Albus regarded the scene before him carefully, satisfied with the progress 'his girls' were making. "Hermione, now that you're spending Christmas with us, I think you should call us by our given names."

The young woman's eyes widened in shock. "Oh well, of course… I mean," she looked at Minerva, silently asking for permission. Seeing her teachers encouraging nodding she blushed and added "it would be an honour. Thank you."

"Wonderful, now tuck in my dear. Breakfast is the most important meal, did you know that?" The older man filled Hermione's plate as if she was a construction worker.

"Really Albus? Living together with you gave me the impression it is dessert." Minerva smiled sweetly at her husband. Her mood was improving dramatically.

"What makes you think that, love? As if I'd have a sweet tooth! " He tried very hard to look as innocent as he could.

From that point conversation flowed easily and Albus had a good feeling when he told the ladies that he would be at Hogwarts until later that afternoon.

He made his wife promise that she would rest and Hermione said she would be busy in her room for a few hours.

And rest Minerva did. When Hermione headed for her room, she allowed Albus to guide her to the couch in the living room and drifted off to sleep almost immediately after she felt her husband's lips on her forehead.

----------------

When Hermione entered the living room a few hours later she saw Minerva restlessly napping on the couch, muttering in what seemed to be very uneasy dreams. The young woman quietly walked over to her professor, frowning when she noticed the sweat on the other woman's brow. She grabbed a blanked, covered the older witch carefully and knelt down beside her, gently taking Minerva's hand in hers, whispering soothing words of comfort. "Shhh… It's all right. I'm here, you're not alone. Shhh…everything's fine. You're having a bad dream".

Her presence seemed to calm the sleeping woman and Hermione laid her hand back, summoned her book and a cushion and got comfortable with her back leaning against the couch. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling strangely comforted by the older woman's closeness, before she started reading her book.

Minerva slowly awoke an hour later not feeling very rested. She remembered having a few dreams she could very well have done without it. Opening her eyes she saw Hermione sitting on the carpet with her back leaning against the big couch, sunk in a book, and noticed that she was covered with a blanket now. The older witch smiled to herself, observing the cute dimples that only appear on the girls face when she was concentrating very hard. Thoughtlessly she reached out, tugging a strand of the brown curly hair behind Hermione's ear, breaking the young woman's concentration, and startling her a bit.

"Hey, you're awake," she said smiling at the older woman.

"Hmhmm." Minerva still toyed with the girl's hair absentmindedly. "Why are you sitting on the floor?

"I like sitting on the floor." Hermione had no intention of reminding Minerva of the dreams she had and decided against telling her the whole truth.

"You'll catch a cold." The older witch looked at the still sitting girl with concern in her eyes.

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"It's not comfortable." Minerva didn't want the girl to endure any inconvenient positions on the floor just because of her.

"I think it is." Hermione began to wonder if the still tired looking witch was so determined because she wasn't comfortable with her being so close.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione." Minerva knew she sounded harsher than she had intended and regretted her outburst immediately.

The young woman was sure now she had overstepped the boundaries and moved to get up.

Minerva mentally cursed herself when she read in the young woman's eyes what she was thinking now and grabbed the girl's wrist before she could entirely move away from her.

"Hermione, please don't. That's not what I meant. I enjoy having you here with me. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me." From her laying position she pulled at the girl's wrist gently, hoping Hermione would sit down again.

After a moment of hesitation the young witch obeyed and knelt down again, her look downcast.

Minerva sighed and cupped Hermione's cheek with her right hand, stroking it with her thumb lovingly. "Oh darling. I can't do anything right now, can I?"

The young woman closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch and laid her hand over Minerva's. "I'm sorry, Minerva. It's not your fault. I'm just a little on edge at the moment."

Hermione brought their hands down to a more comfortable position and covered the older woman's hand she was still holding in her own, with her other hand.

Minerva smiled gently at the gesture and squeezed the young witches' fingers slightly. "Hermione, would you tell me why you're not with your parents?"

Minerva hoped dearly Hermione wouldn't turn away from her now and held the girl's hand more tightly as if to prevent her from running away, but Hermione just regarded her quietly for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"Yes, I would if you tell me how you really feel." Her voice was very serious.

"I'm fine." Minerva replied as she always did when she was asked about her health.

"No, you're not. I saw the walking stick. I know you hate using it and you certainly wouldn't if you were fine."

Minerva wanted to tell her that she wouldn't allow her or any other person to extort her, but instead of shouting at the girl she just nodded. "That's only fair, isn't it? All right then. You first."

* * *

Thank you my dear beta!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione shifted into a more comfortable position. Still sitting on the carpet, she leaned her right side against the couch and placed her arm onto it. Minerva, lying on her side, pulled Hermione's hand between her own hands, holding it gently.

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment, before she started her story. "There is really not much to tell you. My parents just don't want me around them anymore. We got along quite nicely for a while, but it seems I'm no longer the child they want. When I started Hogwarts everything was exciting for them and my being strange and bookish seemed to be all right all of a sudden. But now…" 

She was lost in her thoughts for a while and Minerva waited patiently for her to carry on talking, stroking her hand soothingly.

"They asked me where I'd spend the holidays. I told them I was looking forward to coming home this year and they informed me if that is the case they would visit my aunt over the holidays. I would be tolerated for a few days, but by all means they can't be expected to spend the whole holiday with me in the house. They told the neighbours that I'll be abroad next year so I need to make sure I won't be home during next years holidays at all." 

"Don't get me wrong, I always knew I was merely tolerated at home, but I still had the hope… Well, hearing those words from them made it so terribly definite."

A few tears escaped the young woman's eyes and she wiped them off quickly, and for the first time since she started talking she looked directly at Minerva.

"Why don't they want me? Other parents love their children, why can't they? Please be honest with me. I can cope with the truth. Am I that terrible?"

Minerva struggled to sit up, pulling Hermione with her and drew her in a tight embrace. 

"No. Dear, listen to me; you're the loveliest young girl I've ever met. I don't know why your parents act like that, but it is not your fault. You've done nothing to deserve this. You should have parents that adore you and love as unconditionally as…" 

She trailed off not knowing if she should really tell her, but decided that the young woman needs to hear it and held the crying girl at an arms length for a moment to look into Hermione's red and swollen eyes. "Hermione, for nothing in this world would I give up on you. I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter. I know that can't make up for your parents lack of love, but its true"

She pulled the young with back into her arms, hoping she did the right thing. Talking about her feelings with someone other than Albus was not something she was very familiar with. Too often had she been hurt, to trust another human being without fearing that her trust might be imposed. 

Hermione held on to her as if she feared that Minerva would disappear any second. She was still sobbing madly. "I love you too. Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you. My dear child, I promise I won't leave you. Shhh…" Minerva cradled her, whispering reassurances until the young woman calmed down, knowing that Hermione wouldn't betray her trust and love.

When the young with had her emotions back under control, she sat back, smiling apologising. "Minerva, I'm…" The older woman cut her off before she could finish. "No, I don't want to hear any apologises. I'm glad you told me what happened and I meant every word I said. I'm not going to leave you and you are more than welcome to stay with me whenever you want, during the holidays and in the castle. I'm here for you."

A new set of tears run down Hermione's cheeks. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." She leaned in for another short hug, before facing the older woman again.

"So…um…I think it is time now for you to tell me how you are," the young witch said, once she had her emotions back under control.

"Oh Hermione, I'm really fine." She had hoped Hermione would forget their little 'deal'.

"Minerva, please." Her voice held a slight tone of warning.

The older woman sighed deeply. "I am fine. Just not all of the time."

"Then tell me when you are not fine and what does 'not fine' mean? Are you in pain?"

"I'm a bit frustrated. That's all. I become tired very quickly and I don't get as much work done as I should." She sounded defeated. 

The girl spoke very softly now, placing a gentle hand on the other woman's arm. "Minerva, it only happened a few months ago and you didn't catch a cold, you know? The healers fought for you life for three days. You need to be patient. " 

The older woman sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "I know. I was patient, but my chest just won't stop hurting and leaning on that damn walking stick even causes my back to hurt, especially when I'm tired."

"Is your chest constantly hurting?" she asked sympathetically.

Minerva shook her head ever so slightly. "No. Sometimes it hits me rather unexpected"

"What did the healers say?"

"The healers said that I need to take it slowly, because of my age. They ordered me to rest and relax!" She said that as if that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"All the things you're good at." Hermione just couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth.

The older witch shot her a murderous look.

"Minerva, I'm not here to repeat what the healers already said, I'm here to learn how to help you recover more quickly." Hermione grabbed her hand tightly. "What can I do? Tell me what would benefit your healing."

A sudden prick of pain prevented the professor from answering. She gasped as she pressed her hand onto the burning spot on her chest, her other hand grasping a cushion so tightly that the white knuckles were visible. 

"Minerva!"

The older woman tried hard not to cry and to breathe the pain away.

Hermione reached out to her, and then hesitated in mid movement, before she slowly pulled Minerva's hand away to place her own warm hand on the same spot, with all her might willing the pain to fade. 

Startled at first by such an intimate gesture, Minerva soon focused on the warmth of Hermione's hand until the pain faded as quickly as it came, leaving only a throbbing feeling behind.

Letting out her breath she laid a hand over Hermione's and whispered: "That's exactly what I mean. I'm so tired of this. There are times I feel exhausted and hurt so much that all I long for is a warm place to hide from everything and Albus to hold me, but we so rarely see each other at Hogwarts."

The green eyed witch sounded so tired and sad now, Hermione did the only thing that came to her mind and pulled the older woman carefully into a hug. "I know Minerva. If I only knew what to do to make you feel better."

She released the older witch and looked at her, concern written all over her face.

"You being here already makes me feel better. Your care means a lot to me." She spoke so softly, Hermione had to concentrate very hard to understand her.

"I know I'm not Albus, but I'll be there to offer a warm place to hide when you feel like you need it."

Minerva smiled shyly, gratitude in her eyes and whispered "I think I might need it now. Would you lie down and rest with me for a while?"

"Of course I would. I feel a little tired too." 

Hermione stood up and waited until the older woman lay down, then covered her with a blanket, before she laid herself next to her. After both of them had shifted into a comfortable position on the big couch, Minerva let out a sigh of contentment when Hermione snuggled against her. They drifted off to sleep without another word.

When Albus came home an hour later, he sat down and watched them happily until Hermione opened her eyes, quite a while later. He couldn't remember having seen a more peaceful scene in his whole life. 'They finally found each other.'

* * *

A kiss for my beta and a big thanks to all my readers!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_When Albus came home an hour later, he sat down and watched them happily until Hermione opened her eyes quite a while later. He couldn't remember having seen a more peaceful scene in his whole life. 'They finally found each other.'_

Hermione woke with the feeling of being stared at. And indeed Albus Dumbledore himself watched her from an armchair opposite of the couch, smiling.

"Hey," the young woman whispered so that she wouldn't wake the still sleeping witch beside her, "you look tired."

Albus indeed looked positively worn out. Hermione wondered briefly if he looked older than he actually was, or if he could cover his age so well that he normally just looked more youthful than truth told.

The old wizard was touched by Hermione's concern. "I am. The kind of magic that is required to renew the wards around Hogwarts is very exhausting."

The young witch beckoned him to come over. "Come and take my place then. I will go and cook dinner," she whispered, slowly and carefully standing up. It would do both of her 'holiday parents' good to rest together.

The older woman stirred a little, but feeling the warmth of her husband, she didn't wake up and snuggled closer to him. Albus gave her head a soft kiss and contently drifted off to sleep.

Hermione smiled fondly at the sleeping pair, then tiptoed as quiet as possible toward the kitchen.

--

When Minerva and Albus opened the kitchen door an hour later they stopped in the doorframe, watching with unhidden amusement a completely oblivious Hermione, setting the table. She had put on Minerva's old apron and sang cheerfully an old Scottish folk song, while putting her pasta on the table. Satisfied with her work, she turned around and was startled so violently that both Albus and Minerva had to laugh out loud.

"Dear god! I thought you were still asleep!"

"Sorry, my dear. You were so wonderfully oblivious we didn't have the heart to interrupt you." Albus looked as innocent as he could, causing the young woman to smile.

"It smells fantastic, Hermione. I didn't know you were such a good cook." Minerva was quite surprised that her young friend would cook for her.

Hermione blushed a nice shade of pink, clearly embarrassed. "You don't know if it will taste any good. Now please sit. I opened a white wine. I hope that is all right."

Albus, still overwhelmed that Hermione had put so much effort in preparing dinner for all of them, smiled warmly at her. "That's fine dear."

Minerva smiled her first real smile in a very long time, then she sat down happily. The table had obviously been set up with much love. There was a small flower in the middle as well as a burning candle. Hermione's cooking skills turned out to be magnificent, the wine matched the food perfectly and conversation flowed easily between the three of them. Albus watched with amusement the younger woman's blushing every time he or his wife let out 'hmmm' or 'aww this is so good'. He hated the thought of breaking the news to them now, but he knew he had to.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Minerva eyed her husband suspiciously.

"What makes you think something is wrong my dear?" The old man tried to look as innocent as possible, but he knew he couldn't fool her.

"Being your wife for nearly 50 years Albus," she said, giving him a look that would have scared a whole class of first years off.

"I'll need to be at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow to finish renewing the wards." His voice sounded defeated, his eyes bespeaking his sadness.

Minerva looked as if she had been slapped in the face, shock and hurt reflecting in her voice. "But Albus, it's Christmas. Are you telling me you won't be here for Christmas?"

He took her hand in his, looking straight into her unbelieving eyes. "Please believe me my dear, nothing would make me more happy than to be with you for Christmas."

"Then stay." Hermione never heard her professor plead like that.

"Minerva, you know that certain spells need to be cast at certain times to achieve maximum power. I really have no choice. With Tom out there the castle needs the best protection."

The older woman pulled her hand back. "I know," she answered sharply.

Hermione had watched the exchange carefully and could no longer stand the hurt in the older woman's eyes. She understood so well that Minerva was disappointed, but she understood Albus' need to protect the school as well. She knew he'd never hurt his wife on purpose and how hard this must be for him.

Then an idea hit her. "Why don't we have a German Christmas? "

"Sorry?" Albus turned to face her, suddenly looking so sad and tired Hermione had to swallow.

"My parents studied in Germany and we always had a German Christmas at home. They celebrate on the 24th of December. There is a nice dinner in the evening and then they exchange the gifts." The young woman explained patiently, hoping to offer a solution that everyone could be happy with.

"And what happens on the 25th and 26th?" The old man asked with evident interest.

Hermione directed her answer more to her mentor than to Albus, willing to comfort her. "There are huge dinners and time with the family."

The old wizard briefly touched the young woman's hand, putting all his gratefulness for her understanding of his situation into the gesture. "That sounds nice. What do you think Minerva?"

"It's better than nothing." Though her beautiful green eyes still reflected hurt, the sharpness her voice held just moments ago was softer now. She gave in her fate.

"I know you are disappointed, love and I am very sorry I can't be here, but please give it a try." He took her hand again and this time she didn't pull away and nodded weakly.

Hermione carefully laid her hand upon her mentors and squeezed it gently. "It will be wonderful Minerva. Trust me. We will make it the best Christmas you ever had."

A small smile tugged at the older woman's mouth. She knew both her husband and the young girl beside her would do their best to make it a wonderful Christmas. "All right, all right. A German Christmas is it then."

--

It was a couple of hours later when Minerva and Albus sat on the couch in the living room, sharing another glass of wine. Hermione had excused herself a few minutes ago, saying she had to prepare something for tomorrow.

The older witch, who was lazily resting her head on her husbands shoulder, suddenly looked up in alarm.

"Albus, we don't have a Christmas present for Hermione!" Her voice held a slight tone of panic.

The old wizard chuckled softly. "Calm down my dear. I have a very special gift for our Hermione and I'm sure you'll find something too."

She looked at her husband as if he'd lost his mind. "What do you have for her? We celebrate tomorrow! I have no time to look for a gift!"

Albus placed a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, amusement visibly in his eyes. "I can't tell you what I have for her, my dear. It will be a surprise. And as for what you should give her, you don't have to buy something. I'd say she would be happier with something more personal, maybe something that once belonged to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast was a cheerful event for all of them. Albus got up early to make breakfast for his ladies and was rewarded with high praise for his lemon pancakes.

"That was wonderful Albus. Thank you so much!" Hermione felt just great this morning. Breakfast was delicious, big snow flakes resumed falling outside, covering the beautiful landscape and she would celebrate Christmas today with the dearest of people! What more could she wish for?

"You're very welcome my little one!" The old man, dressed in a blue robe with little Santa's on it, smiled happily.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at his comment. "My little one? Oh Hermione watch out, he is in his infamous Christmas mood." Although her mimic remained perfectly serious, her voice clearly showed her amusement.

"Minerva dearest, 'my sweet pea' would be Christmas mood. 'My little one' is just me being happy."

Hermione almost choked over her tea, while the older witch laughed hearty!

When she had calmed down, Minerva looked at them with a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Would you mind if I leave you alone for a few hours? I need to look for something upstairs and as tonight will be late, I think I should try to sleep for a while afterwards. I want to be well rested tonight after all."

Now it was Minerva's turn to choke over her tea, looking into the most astonished faces of her husband and young friend.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Of course, we wouldn't mind, Minerva! I think it would be a good idea for you to do that."

"Who are you and what did you do with my completely unreasonable wife? Is this your Christmas mood, love?" This woman never ceases to amaze him. Even after all these years.

"Maybe it is my Christmas mood." Minerva stood up and gave her husband a kiss, then turned to the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When she reached the door she turned around to look at her very surprised family. "Or it is just me being grateful to have the two of you." And with one last smile she left the kitchen, heading upstairs.

The old man's eyes were positively glowing when he faced Hermione again. "I haven't seen her that happy for a very long time now. You're doing wonders, my dear."

"But I didn't do anything. I'm just here, that's all." The young woman didn't believe her mentors' happiness had anything to do with her presence.

"That seems to be all it takes." Albus on the other hand knew perfectly well that his wife always dreamed of a Christmas like that. A Christmas as a family.

"Now my dear, would you like to help me decorate the house?" With a flick of his wand the remains of their breakfast cleaned themselves or flew to their proper places.

"Oh yes, of course! We need a Christmas tree!" Hermione followed the old man to the sitting room.

And with that, the decorating began.

Albus conjured up a huge tree and they arrayed it with the most beautiful Christmas tree decorations Hermione had ever seen. There were glittering balls and bells, candles and candy canes. All in Gryffindor colours, of course.

Albus placed an awful singing Santa Claus on top of the tree, which Hermione transfigured on an instant into a simple but beautiful star. The old man enjoyed changing it back like a little boy whenever Hermione wouldn't look and Hermione laughed so much that from time to time she had to sit on the floor because she couldn't stand upright.

They both ended up laughing on the floor when Fawkes joined them and with one disapproving glance at the top of the tree changed the Santa Claus into a wonderful golden Phoenix. Both Hermione and Albus tried to transfigure it into something else, not because they didn't like it, but because of the fun they had together plying this little game. Fawkes watched every attempt with unhidden amusement, knowing that there would be no spell that could undo a Phoenix charm.

Finally giving it up, Hermione began singing silly Christmas songs. Albus immediately joined in and conjured a piano to accompany them. Hermione bewitched it so that it played on its own, changing the song whenever it was bored with the song it was playing or when it couldn't stand the off-key singing anymore.

That was when Minerva entered the room, and without being seen, sat down in the comfortable armchair. She felt well rested and greatly enjoyed observing the two people most dear to her having a great time together. She fought so hard the urge to laugh out loud when Hermione complimented her 'holiday dad' for his Santa Claus robe and Albus, admitting feeling lonely, transfigured the young woman's red jumper into a green one with little moving Rudolph's. Hermione of course could not stand for that and graced the older man with a big Santa Claus hat. Soon they both had red hats on their heads and 'I love Christmas' written on the back of their jumpers, or in Albus case, robes.

Absolutely satisfied with their work, Hermione laughingly hugged the older man, who placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think she'll like it?" The young woman asked happily.

"She absolutely loves it," came the prompt answer from the very woman they were talking about.

They turned around to see Minerva beaming with joy.

"How long have you been standing there, love?" Albus smiled brightly when he saw the look of pure happiness on his wife's face.

"Long enough to have the time of my life watching the two of you!" She joined them in front of the Christmas tree, wrapping one arm around Hermione's shoulders and the other around her husband's waist. "It is the most beautiful tree we ever had. Thank you so much!

"You are very welcome, my love." Her husband said, placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"We promised we'd make it a wonderful Christmas." Hermione leaned into her mentor's one-sided embrace.

The older woman rested her cheek on top of Hermione's head for a moment. "That you did, my dea,r and I have the feeling it will be the best Christmas I've ever had," she whispered quietly.

"And what are we going to do now?" Albus smiled happily.

Hermione let go of her mentor and headed for the kitchen. "We have dinner, of course."

The old man guided his wife to follow Hermione. "Thank god. I'm starving!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately, but my life is VERY busy. I hope I'll get some more writing done soon. Today is my birthday, so please be nice when you review! LOL_

* * *

When everybody was full to the top with the most delicious food, Minerva decided that it was time for presents

When everybody was filled to the brim with the most delicious food, Minerva decided that it was time for presents.

"Why don't we sit down in the living room and admire our wonderful Christmas tree?"

"Ah, Minerva, I think you just want to see your Christmas gifts now."

"Yes, Albus, you're right of course. I can't wait to see you give me another scratching post or the newest assortment of Weasley products."

The old man tried very much to look as hurt as possible. "Minerva, one might think you didn't like my presents."

"Oh Albus, you didn't, did you?!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand laughing until tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away very quickly upon seeing her mentors' look.

"Of course, he did!" The older woman's voice sounded much higher than usual as she lead the way to the living room.

Albus sat contently in front of the tree, pulling his wife down with him. "Look at it."

"It is lovely, Albus." Minerva rested her head on her husbands shoulder, enjoying the sight of the tree.

"It is, my love. It is. But it is not perfect. Somehow I feel that there is something missing." He looked at the tree like someone who would stand in front of a modern art painting trying to figure out what it meant, when Hermione's voice brought him back. "That is because something is indeed missing."

Minerva turned to look at her student. "It is? What?"

"The presents." The young woman was suddenly very unsure if her professors were making fun of her, but the look on Albus' face told her that he really had forgotten this particular issue.

"Oh yes, of course! Accio presents!" With a wave of his wand several beautifully wrapped parcels found their way beneath the tree.

Minerva got up and quickly rearranged them to her liking and, with a satisfied nod of her head she said, "That looks much better."

"Shall we start, then?" Seeing all the nice presets, Hermione became very excited, though she was trying very hard not to let it show.

"I'm not in the right mood yet. If you allow me, I'd ask our dear Hermione to sing a Christmas song for us first. She has a wonderful singing voice."

"Pardon!?" Hermione hoped so dearly she had misunderstood what Albus just said. She hated to embarrass herself in front of her professors, but as soon as she saw Minerva's face fill with so much hope and joy she knew she would do it.

"Oh that would be so lovely. Would you sing something for us?" The older woman smiled at her in a way Hermione had never seen before.

"But I can't… I mean, I never…" She was at a loss for words, unable to find a good excuse to refuse what was asked of her.

Minerva and Albus looked at her with such puppy dog eyes that she finally gave in.

She knew when she was defeated. "What song?"

"Do you know 'Silent night'?" Minerva asked shyly.

Hermione nodded and with a slight wave of the headmaster's wand, the piano began to play

"Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child

Holy infant so tender and mild…."

Though the young woman was nervous about singing before her professors, she knew it was worth it when she saw Minerva cuddled up in the arms of her husband, eyes closed and absolutely relaxed. That moment she looked much younger than Hermione had ever seen her, and even Albus seemed to lose years while he listened to his student, a peaceful expression on his face.

When Hermione finished her song, no one spoke or moved for a while, knowing that even the slightest of movements would break the spell of the moment.

It was Fawkes who finally decided that he had no patience left and he ruffled his feathers in annoyance.

"Oh all right, my old friend. We will start now. Thank you very much my dear. It was lovely."

Minerva couldn't find any words to complete the moment, so she simply stood up and drew her student into a warm embrace. As Hermione relaxed in the older woman's arms, she whispered a soft "You are welcome," into Minerva's ear.

After they parted, Hermione lead her mentor to the big couch again and picked up a very nice looking gift and handed it to her mentor. "This is for you. Merry Christmas."

Minerva turned it in her hands a few times, before she started to unwrap it. "A book?"

"Open it and you will see!" The young woman said encouragingly.

"A scrapbook! Oh Hermione, it is beautiful!" The older woman carefully opened the red and gold book and was greeted by a wonderful photo of her and Albus dancing at the Yuleball. "Aww, look at that, Albus."

"Mhmm. I look quite handsome, eh?!"

She gave him one of those looks that told him a compliment was in order.

"Not as beautiful as my lovely wife, of course." Minerva blushed a nice shade of pink and placed a small kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Let's look through that later, please. I am excited to see what our Hermione has for me."

"Albus!!" Minerva was shocked how rude her husband could be.

Hermione, on the other hand, was highly amused and bent down to grab the headmaster's present. "I hope you like it. It is not easy to find a present for you, you know!"

Albus loved presents and he was very happy that the gift from his young student didn't look like a book. It was beyond his understanding why everybody gave him books. He unwrapped the gift in excitement and beamed with joy when he held his new camera in his hands. "I lost my camera ages ago! Thank you so much my dear. It is a wonderful gift for an old man such as myself."

There was no doubt that he really was happy, because he took his first set of photos right there and then, annoying his wife who thought that she never looked good in a picture.

"That is quite enough Albus! I want to give our Hermione her gift." She said and gave her youthful student a beautifully wrapped parcel. The young girl took it like she was given something very precious, even without knowing what it was. When she opened it, she knew this was more precious to her than all the money in the world.

"I'm sorry, but as your visit surprised me I didn't have the chance to get you something new. Albus suggested that I give you something that once belonged to me." She didn't look very comfortable giving Hermione something she didn't buy.

The young girl stared in amazement at a whole pile of advanced transfiguration books and a beautiful green scarf that Hermione had seen Minerva wear not so long ago. She placed the scarf around her shoulder, and when she carefully opened one of the books, she was greeted by her mentor's familiar handwriting.

"These are my old college books. They are full of comments and I hope they will do you some good." The old woman could barely finish her sentence when Hermione engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Minerva. Thank you so very, very much. I can't tell you how happy I am. I have never received a present like this."

"You mean nobody ever gave you old books?" the older woman chuckled. Hearing that, the young girl let go of her mentor and took her hands to make sure she had the older woman's full attention.

"These are not just old books. They are special, because they belong to you and I am so grateful you gave them to me." Minerva saw the seriousness in Hermione's eyes and pulled her back in her arms to prevent the young woman from seeing her teary eyes. "You are more than welcome, my darling."

Albus watched the scene fondly and took another photo of the two ladies hugging. He knew that picture would find a place on the mantelpiece.


	8. Chapter 8

After Minerva had composed herself, she gave a gift to her husband, who opened it impatiently. After a few seconds, he held up some purple pyjamas with small phoenixes on them and a new blue robe with little stars and moons. 'Exactly the sort he would love to wear,' thought Hermione

"Minerva, my sweetheart, these are lovely, and I am sure I will look splendid! You always know what makes me happy. Thank you my love." He reached over and kissed his wife gently on the nose.

"Now ladies, I think it is my turn to give presents." He took two small packages from under the tree and handed them to Hermione and his wife, who started to unwrap them. Minerva was the first to recover from what she saw, while young Hermione still started in bewilderment at the necklace with the beautiful phoenix pendant. She took a look at her mentor's present and it turned out to be the same, only the stone in Minerva's phoenix that marked the eye was green and hers was red.

"Albus, this is gorgeous! It is magical isn't it?" Minerva had no idea what kind of magic, but it felt very strong.

"Yes it is magical. This jewellery runs back in my family farther than six hundred years," he said as he showed them a matching ring that he put on his finger. "Every new family gets them as soon as the first child comes into the family. As we don't have children on our own, I figured this would be the right time to give it to you. I hope you don't mind, Hermione."

"Of course I don't mind. I feel so very honored. Thank you so much for giving it to me! May I ask what it does?"

"It inhabits the most powerful protection charm you can imagine and every piece carries the feelings of the other pieces. It is most important that both of you wear them at all times. Don't worry, only the three of us can see them. No other person."

"What does 'every piece carries the feelings of the other pieces' mean Albus?"

"Put the necklace on and I will show you. You too Hermione." He helped them to close the clasp and waited until he had their full attention, then kissed the top of his ring.

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise when she felt a little warm impulse coming from her pendant. Hermione stared at the old man when a little "oh" escaped her mouth. Neither of the women had ever heard of a charm like that before.

"It means we will know what the other person feels."

"Whatever it is? How do we know which feeling comes from which person?" Hermione questioned.

At that moment Hermione reminded Minerva very much of their first meeting when the older witch visited Hermione and her parents to tell them about Hogwarts.

Albus smiled, amused. "Yes, we will know what the other person feels. I am afraid I don't know what we will feel in detail, but I know we will feel strong emotions like happiness, sadness, anger and fear. I suspect after a while of practice we will be able to sense more subtle feelings as well, but I am not sure. It is phoenix charm after all. It will surprise us. We'll learn in time. As for the different persons, Minerva, could you please kiss your phoenix?"

Minerva did as she was told and saw her student's eyes widen. "What happened, Hermione?"

Instead of answering the young woman placed a small kiss on her pendant and Minerva understood. "It is a different impulse. Albus, I don't know what to say. This is amazing." Then she turned to the young woman sitting beside her and took her hand in hers. "I understand that this is very private, Hermione. Albus and I will have a huge insight into your feelings as you will have the same insight into our feelings. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

The young witch looked thoughtfully for a moment and then gazed into the older woman's eyes. "I am ready for it. This Christmas changed a lot and I don't think I can go back to just being your student. I know I have to act as such when we are back at Hogwarts, but I think this is a wonderful opportunity to be close to you two, even when I can't be as close as I want to. Are you ready for it?"

"I think I am, Hermione. I know I can't go back to just being your professor." It seemed Minerva was partly surprised by her own answer. She never formed bonds like this with a student, but seemingly Hermione Granger was no longer only a student. She was part of the family now.

--

And Hermione had been right. This Christmas had changed many things in her life, even though nobody else noticed. From now on she spent her holidays with Albus and Minerva in their house. In her free time during school she was usually found reading a book in Minerva's private quarters while the older woman corrected poorly written essays or played chess with Albus. She was there for Minerva when she felt the older witch had a bad day and she was there for Albus when she felt his sadness, often after she felt Minerva's anger before. And every night she felt two little warm impulses over her heart where her phoenix pendant rested, knowing she was loved.

The End

* * *

_I finally made it!! It's about time for a Christmas story, now that it is July… Thank you to all of you who reviewed the story and supported me! And as usual a very special thanks to my beta. I love you, girly!!_


End file.
